This is the Night
by Mechanism Unknown
Summary: {One-shot songfic to Clay Aiken's This is the Night} What if Hiei had been the one to rescue Yukina? Would this be the night for him? {Brother-sister fic} Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song "This is the Night."

This is my first songfic, to Clay Aiken's "This is the Night." It's written in Hiei's point of view. I put one line of the song in brackets *[ ]* because it doesn't quite fit with the story line – you'll see when you get there – but the rest of the song was perfect, so I had to use it. ~_^

First off, remember when Yukina was kidnapped by Tarukane and the Tuguro brothers? And Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan went to save her, while Hiei went by himself? Well, that's where this story comes in: when Hiei is hopping from tree to tree and the others are on their way. What would have happened if Hiei had reached Yukina before the others did? Would this be the night for Hiei...?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The air wasn't cold, but I was.

Lonely, too.

Solitude was the one feeling I've always felt, ever since I lost her company.

_Yukina..._

Whether it be good or bad, I always carried solitude within my soul. Right now, it was bad. I continued on my way through the trees at a quick pace. I had to reach Yukina as soon as possible...

* * *

_When the world wasn't upside down  
I could take all the time I had  
But I'm not gonna wait  
When a moment can vanish so fast  
['Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back]_

* * *

At my speed, I was at the tower within a matter of seconds. Sitting on a nearby ledge, so that I could see into the window but was invisible to her eyes, I examined her sacred image.

Although our eyes were the same color, hers were larger, more innocent, and more peaceful. But now they screamed of pain and fear. Not physical pain, but mental. The worst kind of pain.

I had to save her – I just had to. Of course I wanted to, so much..._  
_

* * *

_Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told me that is what heaven is  
Well, you'd be right  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night_

* * *

I jumped, right onto the wooden bars covered with spell cards. They sent a continuous electric shock through my body, but I didn't care. My attention was focused on her.

She gasped when I hit the window, and looked up.

_"Get down from there, you're going to die!"_

_"..." _I didn't budge. I merely shook my head, for I was at a loss of words.

She peered up at me worriedly. _"Please...don't do this just to save me..." _She tried to lift her hand up – and push me to safety, I suppose – but recoiled when the electricity zapped her..._  
_

* * *

_When the answer to all my dreams  
Is as close as a touch away  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?_

* * *

Finally, the words came. _"I have to save you."_

_"No...not if it means you-"_

_"I _**_won't_**_ let them hurt you anymore!!" _Some way or another, a great power surged through my veins. I was able to pull my sword out of its sheath, and in one swift motion, slice right through the barrier that held Yukina and I apart..._  
_

* * *

_Lift me up  
In your arms  
If you told me that is what heaven is  
Well, you'd be right  
Hold me close  
To your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night_

* * *

I awoke on the floor, her troubled eyes looming above me. I tried to sit up, but she gently pushed me down.

_"You've been badly hurt. You shouldn't get up yet."_

A few precious seconds passed, looking into her eyes. _"Are you okay?"_

She nodded, leaned back, and looked down. _"Thank you."_

_"No need to thank me. I had to..."_

* * *

_  
This is the night where we capture forever  
And all our tomorrows begin  
After tonight we will never be lonely again_

_  
Lift me up  
In your arms  
If you told me that is what heaven is  
Well, you'd be right  
Hold me close  
To your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this_

* * *

Those eyes were grateful, but still sad. And I knew what to do to make they light up with joy.

What to do, what to say, what secret to tell.

But I shouldn't. Wouldn't. Couldn't.

But I did. For once, compassion took over. I sat up against the pain and wrapped my arms around her. She gasped and tensed.

_"Don't worry, it's okay..." _She relaxed somewhat, as a single tear fell onto her kimono. _"...Sister..."_

* * *

_This is the night..._

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How'd I do for my first songfic? Many thank yous if you review! Please!?


End file.
